A method which a receipt being printed with promotion information such as coupon information or discount information and be offered to a customer as a propaganda medium for promotion in a retail shop is utilized is widely used. For the sake of miniaturization and low-cost, a thermal printer is used as an issuing apparatus for issuing such a receipt, and a thermal recording paper is used on a receipt paper.
However, in the case which a thermal printer prints on a thermal recording paper in a thermal type, printing density becomes lower and lower as time elapses. Therefore, there exists a problem that the promotion effect is poor for the promotion information printed on a receipt becoming illegible after a period of time.